


Undercover Lovers

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [168]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sammy Lawrence and Susie Campbell--lovers and undercover agents on a mission.





	Undercover Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Joey Drew Studios exists in this reality, but Sammy, Susie, and Shawn never worked there. Wally, Thomas, and Lacie did, but they got out before things went to hell.

"Finally!" Sammy groaned, slamming the door to the hotel room. "I thought we'd never get out of that party!

"Tell me about it," agreed Susie as she removed the brunette wig she'd been wearing and tossed it onto the floor. "If I had to spend one more minute with the French ambassador's aide..."

Kneeling beside the dresser, she reached under the bed and pulled out the suitcase she'd stashed under there. "Do you know how much effort it took not to break his hand when he tried to grope me?"

"Hey, forget about him. We have a mission."

Nodding, Susie removed a pair of earbuds, one of which she tossed to Sammy before grabbing a catsuit and ducking into the bathroom to change. Sammy donned the earbud and activated it.

"Okay, Shawn. What've you got for us?"

"Guy's name is Alex McMichael," the Irish hacker replied. "Trained sniper, former IRA member,"--here, there was the sound of spitting--"left to join Griseo after most of his mates were either arrested or killed."

"And they picked him as part of their team to instigate war between Russia and China," Sammy surmised. "Is there anything you can tell us that gives an idea of how to take him out?"

"Plannin' to make his death look like an accident, are you?" Shawn chuckled. "He does love his coffee--brews himself a cup every morning, and only goes to a shop if he don't have access to a machine."

"They put those things in every room," Susie said, exiting the bathroom as she attached a small bag to her belt. "It shouldn't be hard to get his to electrocute him."

"By the way," Shawn said. "Lucy called while you were downstairs. She hopes you'll be able to make her birthday party."

"Well, if I can't, I'll bring something back for her," Susie laughed. Then she sobered. "Any word on Gertie?"

"No, and I still don't why you're looking for her at all."

"She did a stint in juvey," Sammy agreed. "But she is Susie's sister."

"Exactly."

Opening the window, Susie set up a rappel cord, then began lowering herself down. Sammy allowed himself a smile as he watched her descend. The two of them had been partners for almost five years, and had often posed as a married couple. Given how they actually were a couple, it was easy, and they often went on dates before returning home after a mission.

Maybe, when their mission was over, he'd ask Susie if she wanted to be married for real.


End file.
